Gone Fishing
by Clez
Summary: Jack's thoughts during one of his good ol' fishing trips. Just what does go through his head out there? R&R please. Thanks :


GONE FISHING  
  
  
  
As usual, his teammates had declined his offer to go fishing. He had seen the replies coming.  
  
"Oh, I'm working on a translation," Jonas had said, smiling to him, and walking off, notebook in hand.  
  
"I have a lot of work to do," had been Carter's excuse... same as always.  
  
"I require meditation." Teal'c's had been his good old 'I really don't want to go, but I'm not too good at lying, so I'll try my darndest' effort.  
  
Giving a sigh, and casting his line back into the undisturbed water, Colonel Jack O'Neill settled back on his little chair, and watched for signs of fish. He had been coming to this same spot for a while now, and even though he knew there were very few damn fish, it always made him smile when he did catch one... which was not very often at all.  
  
Jack felt the cool breeze blow his greying hair about on his head as he closed his eyes for a few moments.  
  
He let his mind drift, casting it back to the past few months, and the many adventures and dangerous missions they had undertaken as a team. SG-1 had had quite a busy time lately, and it was a welcome opportunity to get out of the base, and do something relaxing for a change.  
  
But as usual, his companions had taken the opportunity to, of all things, work some more.  
  
Jack just couldn't get his mind around it. They had time off... so they worked? Why?!  
  
Are these fish ever gonna bite? Jack thought, still puzzled over his friends' decision to stay at the SGC... possibly one of the most boring places on this godforsaken planet. True, it had its good qualities, such as work, and the Stargate... but there was never much to do besides go off world, or eat jello.  
  
He had a sudden craving for the dessert then, but knowing all he had packed was a few twinkies and a couple of beers, he sighed, and slouched even further into the chair.  
  
Jack kinda wished he had someone to talk to. Just sitting there all alone made him feel a little lost. He wasn't too keen on being completely alone. Ever since he had divorced Sara and lost Charlie, he had felt this way.  
  
He knew he would never really have a family to go back to again, and he accepted it... reluctantly, and with a heavy heart.  
  
"Here, fishy, fishy, fishy," he mumbled to the ripples in the water, reeling the bait back in, and looking at it gloomily. Was there something the fish didn't find appealing about ham?  
  
Typical, he thought with a huff, casting the line back in, I pick what has to be the only lake with fish that want a damn menu before I start!  
  
Frowning, he reached down into his pack, and pulled himself out a beer. It had been sitting in its own little cooler bag, giving it just enough chill to make it refreshing to drink.  
  
Resting the rod into its little hole next to him, he opened the beer, and took a swig, smiling contently.  
  
Staring into the brown bottle, filled with its fizzing liquid, he found himself wishing his cell phone would ring.  
  
Why had he brought it with him in the first place? He hated being interrupted during his fishing getaways.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
Jack supposed he just wanted someone to talk to. He didn't care too much who that someone was... he just wanted a little company.  
  
A fish would do.  
  
No luck there though.  
  
"Aw, for cryin' out loud," he grumbled, pulling the line in again, and looking in dismay at the empty hook.  
  
Some little critter had managed to snag the bait away without getting themselves snagged in the attempt.  
  
"Crafty little..."  
  
Delving into his bait box, he located another chunk of meat, and carefully poked it back onto the sharp little hook, casting the line out again.  
  
If they do it again, he thought to himself, I'll tie the damn thing on!  
  
After about another ten minutes, and another bottle of beer, he was so far slouched into the chair, he just about fell out of it.  
  
"God dammit," he muttered, struggling to sit back up again without slipping into the lake. After many a risky attempt, and feeling a little sheepish, he had managed to rearrange himself in such a way that he was more comfortable, and wasn't about to plunge into the water.  
  
Are there actually any fish in here anymore? Jack frowned considerably, and threw a little chunk of ham into the shoreline waters.  
  
To his surprise, the tiniest little aquatic creature he had ever seen soon sucked in the little piece of meat. It looked up at him with beady little eyes, and with a flick of its tail, was gone again.  
  
Jack blinked.  
  
"What the...?" He was baffled. How could a fish that tiny eat such a large morsel... the damn thing had been almost twice its size!  
  
He pulled out a twinkie, and took it upon himself to snack on it slowly, pulling it apart crumb by crumb, morsel by morsel until it was gone, and all he held was a see-through packet.  
  
Furrowing his brow, he glanced at his watch.  
  
How had it gotten so late without his noticing?  
  
"Even the company of some smarmy Goa'uld would be more fun than this," he grumbled to himself, and quickly corrected that it would indeed not be fun at all.  
  
The Goa'uld were nothing but trouble, and that little fact had been confirmed some seven years ago when they had gone back to Abydos for the first time.  
  
He smiled at the thought of how happy Daniel had been with Share.  
  
The smile soon vanished. It occurred to him then that his team wasn't very lucky in the area of love. Himself included.  
  
He himself had struck out many a time with the ladies... not to mention Sara. The death of their child had torn their marriage apart, and he hadn't seen or heard from her in quite a while. Every other woman he had run into on his many travels had turned out to either want him dead, have an alternate agenda, or just be so out of his league it was mind-boggling.  
  
Daniel had himself lost a wife, but in a much more horrendous way than Jack had. The archaeologist had witnessed the death of his beloved wife at the hands of his own friend, after he had searched for her for so long, so passionately. Along the way, Daniel had fallen for one or two girls, but one of them had gotten him addicted to the sarcophagus, which wasn't healthy at all for any of the people involved.  
  
Sam had been engaged to a man who had flipped his lid, and tried to take over a planet by impersonating a god. How much of a bad sign had that been? She had lost many of her loved ones along the way; Narim, Orlin, Martouf... and Daniel.  
  
Teal'c's wife had died not so long ago, an event that had changed the Jaffa. He spent a lot more time in kelnoreem that he normally did, probably remembering times past with his wife and son. Thankfully his son was still alive and well, a capable young warrior, one who had proved himself not so long ago.  
  
And Jonas... well... Jack didn't really know a lot about the Kelownan in the way of his relationships, if the alien had ever had any. Jack didn't doubt he had... it was just that Jonas seemed so withdrawn at times, keeping his business to himself, and staying out of things. Jack found himself wondering whether or not Jonas had ever had a wife. He would not inquire though, for the fear of offending. No doubt Jonas would fall for the wrong girl sooner or later... as they all had... well, in the case of Sam, man.  
  
You're confusing yourself, Jack thought, retracting the line again, giving a resigning sigh, and lay it next to him carefully.  
  
Jack started slightly when a shrill ringing filled the quiet lakeside air.  
  
He reached down into his bag after a couple of moments, and retrieved the cell phone.  
  
"O'Neill," he said into it, knowing that it had to be someone from the SGC to have this number.  
  
"Hey, Colonel, sorry to interrupt your vacation."  
  
"Carter," Jack noted with a smile, and then added, "no problem. The little fishies don't seem to be game for fishing today."  
  
He heard her quiet feminine laugh, and in the background, the faint conversing of what had to be Teal'c and Jonas.  
  
He smiled, taking a gulp of beer.  
  
"So what's up?" he asked lightly, setting the empty bottle back into the container from which he had taken it. He knew not to litter in places like this... if at all.  
  
He could just see the intrigued look on her face as she replied, "Well, the General wants us to visit P49-7X3. He'd like you back as soon as you can get here."  
  
Jack was packing his gear as they spoke. "So what's so interesting about good old P4-niner all of a sudden?"  
  
Carter laughed, and took a moment to silence the two aliens in the background. He heard Jonas protesting about something, but after another few quiet words from the Major, he fell silent.  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
"Are you telling me you're not eager to get on another mission, sir?"  
  
That had Jack convinced, and as he shouldered his pack, taking a firm grip on his rod-case, he was walking back for his car.  
  
"Okay, Carter, I'll be back at the mountain as soon as I can."  
  
"Okay, sir," Sam replied happily, and then added, "see you soon, Colonel."  
  
He hung up the phone, and pocketed the small flip-over cell phone, and smiled to himself.  
  
As he carefully slung his packs and cases in the back of the car, he found himself glad he had received the phone call. He was about to go back to work, back to see his friends.  
  
Back home. 


End file.
